Under the Rain
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Harry feels depressed this time... he thinks of Sirius and Albus, who are dead and he's very sceptic about the final duel between him and Voldemort... Who can help him ? OneShot


**Author: Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Title: Under the Rain **

**Rating: T**

**Paring: What's that question? It's always Harry Draco!**

_Harry is afraid. He's afraid of be kill too fast, to lost his friends and the chance to know the real love... Will he have time to survive? Who'll help him?_

**Disclamer: How I'd like to be J.K. Rowling... All the characters and places are her creation... nothing is mine.**

**Author Note**: Hi ! Hum... let's beging with a warning. I'm french and I have some difficulties in english... It's possible, during your reading, that you don't understand a sentence, or maybe the words can be wrong... sorry for this. I do my best. Have a nice Reading !

* * *

**Under the Rain **

* * *

The rain begins to fall a lot, suddenly, like a broken pipe. A cold breeze blows the huge park of Hogward. Close to the lake, a small and black silhouette is curl up, his knees bring back against his body, and his arms warp around them. All is body is shivering from cold. He's alone here and, at a low voice, the Boy Who Lived thinking.

"Why me? Bloody Hell, Sirius, help me!" He's imploring to the sky. "Albus, why have you let me alone with this sadist and maniac Voldemort? Why I am suppose to save them? Six or seven milliard of persons to save... it's too much for me Dumbledore... I didn't have the time to live Albus... Experience a real friendship or... or love... "

His voice his now impossible to heard. Harry sneezes, seems that it resound in the immensity or Poudlard Park.

"Sirius... Albus... I'm sorry, I won't defeat Voldemort and... Atcham! And I will join you in the sky... "

He doesn't stop sneezing, interrupting his thinking and speech. He doesn't hear the steps behind him that approach quickly.

"Potter! » Says Draco in a cold and drawling voice.  
"Leave me alone Malfoy! I can't be alone just a moment? "  
"I have the rights to be here to Potter. "

Harry turn around for being face to face with his nemesis. He looks his pearl eyes and says, in a low voice that prove his tiredness...

"Why me Malfoy? "

The blond haired boy smile and pass his gaze from bottom to above of Potter body.

"It's my choice Potter, you aren't my father! "  
"No, it's true, but I've think that a Malfoy is his own master... not a slave from a mud blood! "

Malfoy lost his smile and gaze Harry with a black and cold look.

"I am not like my father Potter! I don't care about his preferences! "  
"Why didn't you take my position if you don't want to be a deatheater? "  
"I decided what seems to be better for the one... "

Malfoy stop moving and, with a long silence, he's looking Harry who opens his mouth for question him.

"For the one...? Who Malfoy? "  
"Nobody Potter... You don't have to know my private life Potty! "  
"Then, I hope that you'll be happy Malfoy... you have the chance to be with somebody you love... I won't have this chance... Atcham! "

Harry finally notices of what he has said and, turning back from Malfoy, he's running to the lake without a word, sneezing a lot. Suddenly, he glides on the wet grass and fall on the black and cold water. Malfoy was suddenly worried from his enemy.

Harry doesn't have the chance to float on the surface, his limbs numbed by the frozen water that block his legs for swimming. He fell unconscious after needing too much air.

* * *

When he woke up, he's in a large bed with green and black blankets, with two or three of them on him, reheated by magic. He looks around; trying to know where he is but nothing can help him. Suddenly, he notices the two capes hang on the wall. The first one carrying a Slytherin blazon and the second one, with hood, exactly like deatheater's. 

"Oh no! "

Putting his hand on his mouth, he regrets having talk too high. A lot of step sound arrived to him and, by the door, a blond haired face appear near of him.

"Are you okay Potter? "  
"Hum... I don't think, no... Malfoy, what am I doing in your... bedroom? "  
"Oh... Potter... you began to be in hypothermia outside so I brought you here, in a warm bed, like mine and... I don't know the Gryffindor password and I didn't want for you to sleep in infirmary bed so I've brought you here...  
"The infirmary is okay! " He said, trying to lift himself.

But Malfoy doesn't take it like that and he flatten the Gryffindor with his right hand, looking him all the time.

"No Potter, you'll stay here. "  
"You can constrain me! And why did you saved me? I'd liked to die... "  
"You didn't say that when you've talking about Sirius and Dumbledore... Potter! "  
"You eavesdrop! "  
"Of course! And I am right because without me, you are died now."  
"You'd like it Malfoy... I'm sure it's what you really want from me... to die! "  
"Don't talk about the things you don't know!" Whistle Malfoy with a hurt face.  
"Voldemort must have been happy that you are the one who killed me... you surely been his favourite... You'd like it, don't you? "  
"Only for a point... but... no I don't like it."  
"And... what's the point Malfoy? "  
"The one where I can be his favourite... but I think I didn't like it..."  
"But... isn't the dream of each deatheater to be the favourite? "  
"Not all Potter!" Said Malfoy, on defensive.  
"What are you trying to say? "  
"Do you know the... PO?"  
"The PO? "  
"The Order Potter! "  
"What do you think? I must save the world... it's the first thing I must know! Why are you talking of it? And... How do you know the Order? "

Draco sighs with forces before sitting in front of his nemesis. He puts his hand on his knees and look at Potter eyes, which seems more lost than other things.

"Potter... you won't understand nothing? If I know about the Order, it's because I'm a member of it! "

A lot of emotions pass on the Boy Who Live face, which seems to stop breathing since a few seconds. Draco worried about it and approaches the other boy. Harry take back consciousness just after.

"Your reacts are too violent Potter... if I want to say you my second new, you'll die... "  
"Say it to me... I think I've been too much in secret... I want to know and... The news you just announced is the best? Nothing can shock me more than the Order... "

Draco takes a long breath, put his hand on the blanket and sit next to Potter, posing his face near the ear of Potter. In a calm and low voice that Harry never heard he says:

"I love you Harry. "

During the time that Harry's brain saved the information, Draco escape from his own bedroom.

Harry tries to lift but it seems that a power prevents him and, in a determinate face, he destroyed all the force around the bed and go after Draco, taking the cape fro hiding him.

He arrives to catch Draco outside, even if the rain continues to fall. He cries Malfoy name and fall on the ground, splashing himself with mud.

"Harry! What an idiot of going under the rain... again! You must return inside... "

Harry redresses himself and walk for being face to face with Draco before saying, at few centimetres from his face:

"Really don't care Draco... "

Suddenly, he puts his lips on him, the rain flowing on them faces. Harry deepens the kiss and, put his hands around Malfoy neck in the same time Draco putting his on Harry's hips. When they miss breath, they separated and Harry, near the slytherin lips says:

"I love you Draco... Thanks Sirius... "

The last sentence he says was to low from Draco to hear and, in a common arrangement, they return into the blond haired bedroom.

Tonight, Harry knows what real love...is

* * *

The End.  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ 

**How is it ? My fanfiction is good or bad ? Say it to me please.**

**Big Kiss**

**February 2008 **


End file.
